crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/KOF 14
Blue Mary-She currently works as a freelance special agent. Born from a long line of famous fighters, Blue Mary excels in all fighting styles, and more particularly, in the Sambo Commando, a martial that uses striking and grappling techniques. Blue Mary has a strong bond with Terry Bogard. Rock Howard-The biological son of the kingpin of Southtown, Geese Howard, and raised by the legendary fighter Terry Bogard. Rock is the ultimate fighter who has mastered Howard’s and Bogard’s fighting techniques. RYUJI YAMAZAKI-An outlaw, who made his name as a broker for the underworld. Despite being a member of the “Hakkesshuu Brotherhood”, Yamazaki has no interest in Orochi’s resurrection, and he is only in it for his own personal gain. Kim-Kim is a very serious person with a strong and inherent sense of justice. As an expert in Tae kwon do, he can stop any opponent attempt with his unpunishable kicking techniques. Kim is convinced that Tae kwon do is the strongest fighting art, and wants to tell the world about it! Nakoruru-A mysterious Ainu priestess, Nakoruru is capable of communicating with nature. Devoted to protecting nature, she will later become a spirit of Earth. She sensed a gathering maliciousness in a space-time crack that had concerned her for some time. In order to prevent disaster, she traveled to the present. Mui Mui-Muimui is a descendant of the Dragon Clan. In addition to strict Kung Fu training, she hit the jackpot with the intense power from her dragon blood. She is on a journey to find jewels which hold a mysterious power. She is an energetic and gluttonous girl. Love-Love Heart is captain of the Peace Sky Pirates who defend peace in the skies. Her father Like's dying wish was for her to lead his gang. With extreme physical ability and even-tempered judgment, she continues down her path to victory. Although she acts brave in front of her companions, she still has a childlike side that shows from time to time. Ralf Jones-Ralf is one of the mercenaries led by Heidern. His rank is colonel. A combination of Heidern-style assassination moves and martial arts makes up his unique fighting style. He is extremely caring and his subordinates trust him deeply. Clark and Leona accompany him on missions. Clark Still-Clark is a mercenary who has fought alongside Ralf on numerous battlefields. His rank is lieutenant. In addition to Heidern-style assassination moves and martial arts, he specializes in wrestling throws and locks. Always calm, he has earned immense trust from Ralf. Geese-As the CEO of Howard Connection, Geese is a powerful man who controls South Town from the shadows. Well-versed in the ancient martial arts of Japan, he is skilled in reversing his opponent's attacks on themselves. His evil charisma proves to be an overwhelming presence. Billy-With intense loyalty towards Geese Howard, Billy is the right-hand man of Howard Connection. He is able to repel his enemies with his long range stick fighting. Passionate in what he does, he's earned himself the nickname "Walking Weapon". Terry-Terry joined the world of martial arts and combat sports in order to avenge the death of Jeff Bogard, his adoptive father who was murdered by the evil Geese Howard. Always cheerful and ready to help others, Terry is adored by the children of Southtown as a hero. Andy Bogard-Andy decided to learn the traditional martial art of Koppou and Shiranui ninjutsu in order to defeat Geese Howard, the one who assassinated his adoptive father Jeff Bogard. Quiet and polite, Andy always shows respect to his opponents. He is now in a relationship with the beautiful Mai Shiranui. Joe Higashi-Joe left his native Japan in his youth to become the greatest champion of Muay Thai of all time. Jovial and energetic by nature, Joe is always looking for fights and training. He met the Bogard Brothers one day in Southtown, and their friendship has grown stronger over the years. King-King is a female fighter dressed brilliantly in men's clothing. She fights with her own style of Muay Thai kickboxing. Taking advantage of her tall physique, she specializes in a variety of kicks. She is recognized as a leader among the female fighters. She is also the owner of the "Illusion" bar. Mai-Mai is a kunoichi and successor of the Shiranui style of ninja arts. Her opponents are at the mercy of her graceful movements and fascinating attire. Using large fans as weapons, her fighting style is to "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee". The future of her romantic relationship with Andy is on her mind... Alice-Wanting to be like Terry Bogard, Alice picked up her own fighting style from those of the fighters gathered in South Town. Although still rough, her outstanding physique and sense for fighting will make her formidable with time. She is known for her cheerful and somewhat irresponsible personality. Athena-Athena is a high-school pop idol fighting evil to bring about world peace. Her fighting style is composed of the psychic powers she was born with and Chinese Kung Fu. She is a hard worker, both polite and serious. But as a high school student, idol and fighter, her days are just packed. Sie Kensou-Sie Kensou is a young man who utilizes psychic powers and Chinese Kung Fu. As a disciple under Chin Gentsai, he undergoes intense training alongside Athena Asamiya. With a frivolous and always cheerful personality, he plays the big brother role well. Although he is secretely in love with Athena, they are nothing more than close friends. Ryo-Ryo Sakazaki runs the karate dojo founded years ago by his father Takuma. Training hard every day since his childhood, Ryo is now acknowledged as one of the most skilled karate practitioners of his time, and is often referred to as the “Invincible Dragon”. He fights hard in order to get more pupils joining his dojo. Robert Garcia-Assistant instructor at Ryo's dojo. Legitimate heir of the Italian's Garcia Foundation, Robert joined the Kyokugenryu dojo against the wishes of his father. Robert excels at kick attacks with his long legs. Ryo's best friend and training partner, Robert is secretly in love with Yuri. Yuri-Ryo Sakazaki's younger sister managed to learn deadly techniques in less than one year after joining the Kyokugenryu Dojo. As a fighting genius, Yuri has brought her personal touch to her martial art. She trains hard every day in order to be recognized by her big brother, and establish her own dojo in the future. Category:Blog posts